That Girl's A Pistol!
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Anne Smith never needed anyone on a hunt, but now she's stuck with the Winchester boy's.Dean and her have history, and she really doesn't want to go back there again, but she can feel herself wanting to at the same time. Will fate bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Anne Leigh Smith was always the type to be playing poker with all her hunter friends, and no she doesn't hunt deer. She hunts something more challenging than just spotting a buck and shooting it. Anne hunts demons, ghosts, wendigos, evil fairies, witches, you name it. Your worst nightmare will most likely be _real._

_She ends up winning the game as saying, "Sorry boys," and she collects all of their money. They groan and realize they need that money for food and other necessities. _

"_C'mon Annie, give me some of the money back!" Mr. J Reynolds, big time hunter says. Anne rolls her eyes, she doesn't like to be called Annie, that was her childhood nickname, and she doesn't like to be reminded of her childhood at all. It wasn't a great time for her. _

"_Don't call me Annie, it's Anne. I'm not a little kid anymore, and here's half of it back. I guess I'll be nice to you tonight, but I won all of ya'll's money fair and square. " She grins and puts the money in her pocket and stands up. The other men look at her with lust in their eyes, but they know she would never be that low, and she thinks a lot of herself and she wouldn't sleep around with just anybody._

"_Well boys, I'm callin' it a night, I've got to hunt a killer ghost tomorrow, that is a child. Wish me luck. " She smiles and waves and walks towards the door. She was having fun at a bar, a bar that hunters come in and drink a beer and relax and have fun before or after an hunt. _

_The bar is Harvelle's Roadhouse. She knew the owner's very well. Ellen, Bob(sadly dead now), and Jo. They were like family to her. Jo was like a sister. She waved at Ellen and Jo. Ellen gave her a warm motherly smile."You be safe Anne." Ellen said seriously. Of course she would be safe, she's always safe."I will, promise. Bye." She said and then walked out of the bar. She got into her 67' Chevy Camaro and started the ignition and drove back to the motel she was staying at. _

_Dean was laying on the bed eating hot wings while watching the TV. Sam was disgusted by his habits but he ignored it. Sam was checking his cell phone for any voicemails, and he had a new recent one, he listened closely to what the caller was saying. When it was finished he looked up at Dean._

"_What?" Dean asked curiously."That was Ellen. She said she thinks we need to help someone with a hunt, that she's worried about her. She said she's heard stories of this ghost, and it's not pretty, it kills everyone who tries to kill it." Sam told Dean. Dean looked confused."So Ellen called us, telling us to go help some chick hunt a ghost because it's dangerous? Who is she?" Dean asked."Um, I think she said Anne…uh..Anne Smith." Sam said. Dean realized who he was talking about and started chuckling to himself._

"_You know her?" Sam asked."Oh yeah, sure do. Never forget her." Dean smiled."How come I've never heard of her?" Sam asked. Dean started putting his things in his duffle bag, Sam assumed he was getting ready to go hearing news of a woman needing help."Because you were at Stanford, when Dad and me were hunting things and meeting people. She helped us with a case. She was pretty damn good at hunting too. God, she could kiss too." Dean smiled."Okay, well we're going to help her, just remember that. We're not going for you to have a random hook up." Sam frowned."Whatever, Sammy." Dean laughed._

_Anne was investigating the killings done by the ghost. She had her little female woman officer get up, and she looked stunning in it. She had her pen and paper in hand, and she was asking a bunch of questions that didn't make sense to the victim's family."I know you said that you think it was just a heart attack, but was Mr. Thomas acting funny to you before his death?" She asked. The woman was crying, and she didn't feel like answering questions. Anne hated bothering upset people, but she had to so no one else would die._

"_Please m'am. As soon as you answer my question, I can leave you alone. I know your feeling terrible and need to be left alone, just answer the question." I said. She took a deep breath and was going to answer the question but her eyes widened and I heard someone clear their throat behind me._

"_Excuse me m'am, I'm Detective Landis, and this is my partner Dante. I think you need to be talking to some detective's who will take care of the case, and not just fool around like one of these young police officers that just started their job, I'm sorry for her bothering you. She doesn't know what she's doing. Like I said; she's just new at this." Dean said sounding very annoyed at Anne. Anne turned around and just stared in shock at Dean and his brother Sam. She looked at Mrs. Thomas and smiled and slowly walked away. Dean looked at her and winked. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She stood at her car waiting on them to finish talking to Mrs. Thomas. She would really bitch out Dean. _

_How could he come back all of a sudden like this? This was her case, no one else's. No one else knew about this job except for Ellen and Jo. Ellen…she told Dean and Sam to help. Anne got really pissed off, she could handle this herself. She didn't need Dean or Sam. Especially Dean._

_Dean and Sam came strolling over towards her. She walked towards them and stood there with her arms crossed._

"_I know who sent you." She said with the most attitude in her voice that she could come up with."Oh, who?" Dean laughed."Ellen. Now y'all can leave now, I can do this myself. I don't need your help." Anne said._

"_Oh no Annie. She told us that this ain't a normal case, that it is more dangerous, and she thinks you can't handle it, so we're staying, we're leaving the job we're hunting, and we are babysitting you. Do you think we want to do this? No. We don't. Deal with it." Dean replied sounding like a smart ass. She hated it when people call her Annie."Don't call me Annie, I'm Anne. I'm not a kid anymore, and I can take care of myself. And your even more a dick than when we first met." She grumbled._

"_Anne, we're just here to help, I know you don't want to see Dean, but as soon as this is over, we'll be out of here." Sam said. Wow, he was really nice, and complete opposite from Dean._

"_Okay, good." Anne said. Dean smiled knowing that he got his way and they all got into their cars and before they drove off, Dean looked over at her in her car."Annie, my Impala's better." Dean smirked and then cranked up his car and drove off. Anne rolled her eyes, and followed behind them._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam read up on some past history of how the ghost girl died. Her name was Sarah Daniels. She was in the middle of a bad neighborhood and she got shot because of a drug deal gone bad. She kills every bad person that tries to buy a drug, or is doing drugs in that neighborhood."Wow. I don't blame her." Anne told Dean. Sam told them that he was leaving to get some lunch, they waved goodbye at him and they stayed in the motel room. Dean stared at Anne. She was sitting on the bed cleaning and reloading all her weapons. He had to say it was mighty sexy and he would love to make love to her on that bed right then and there. Dean loved the way she licked her lips while she was focused on something.

Dean remembered that night that Anne and him split up from his Dad. They wanted to work the case alone, they were successful on it. They celebrated with a few drinks, and they got really drunk. They ended up in bed together by the end of the night. The next morning Anne regretted it terribly. Dean thought that was the best night of his life.

Anne put her all her beloved weapons in her weapon bag. She put on the chair and she sat down on the bed and looked up at Dean. She noticed that he had been staying at her for a long time and it was really starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "So, Dean…we haven't seen each other in years…how have you been?" Anne asked. Dean shrugged."I've been better. Dad died..uh a while back." Dean said. Anne was so shocked when he told her that. John was like a father to her. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Dean. He was a good man." She told him."Yeah." Dean replied. John was a soft spot for Dean. Dean didn't like to talk about his father.

Sam came back with the lunch, everyone ate and they went back on the road. They were going to hunt down where she was buried, and they were going to salt and burn her bones, that's all they could had to ride with Sam and Dean now thanks to someone stealing her awesome ride. She walked out in the parking lot and she nearly had a heart attack noticing that it was gone. She literally almost had tears in her eyes.

"Where is my damn car?" She yelled. Dean smirked and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I am so glad they didn't steal my Impala." Dean said. She got really annoyed and yelled at him."They didn't steal your car because mine was better and sexy! I hope they are happy!" She said.

They pulled up at the graveyard and checked the place out and made sure no one was there. They got out of the Impala and got some shovels out and grabbed their duffle bag."Does anyone want to quit this job and go to Vegas?" Dean asked."I would love that." Anne said. Dean smirked.

"Let's go Sam." Dean said sounding like a kid."Shut up Dean." Sam said. Dean laughed and thumped Anne on the ear like he used to do when they were kids."Dean! Stop before I hit you with your shovel!" Anne complained."You wouldn't dare." Dean smirked."Wanna bet?" Anne asked. Dean rolled his eyes and kept walking. They got to the grave and Sam and Dean started digging it up. Anne sat down on the ground and stared at them while they dug up dirt and huffed and puffed.

"Anne, would you help? You're just sitting there." Dean complained."No, no. I've dug up my share of graves, since y'all are here, you are definitely digging." She laughed. Dean groaned. They finally got to the casket. It was small, you could tell that a little kid had been buried in there. Anne thought it was sad how she died, but she deserved to rest in peace and stop killing , killing doesn't make her any better than the people who accidentally killed her.

Anne grabbed the salt and gasoline and a lighter and walked over to the grave. She put salt all over the bones, and poured gas on the bones and lit them on fire."Rest in peace angel." She said. She honestly felt bad for the kid, she could feel tears come to her eyes. Dean stood beside her and put his arm around her."You okay?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded."I just feel bad for her, she was so young, she died because of someone so reckless and just careless. I don't blame her for doing what she did." Anne said. Dean nodded in agreement."She was still killing people, so she had to be stopped though." Dean said.

"She's in peace now." Sam said. Anne nodded, she hoped that her sprit could leave and go up to heaven, where she belonged. Sam and Dean grabbed all the stuff and put it in the Impala. Anne stood there and said a little prayer for Sarah. Dean and Sam watched from the Impala.

"I can't believe she's saying a prayer for her. She shouldn't even be in this business. She's too…innocent." Dean said."I think it's sweet." Sam said."Oh really?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow. Sam nodded. Dean walked over to Anne and grabbed her hand."Ready to go?" He asked."About to be, pray with me, help her sprit leave this earth and go to heaven." Anne told Dean. Dean was shocked. He really hadn't prayed in a long time, he didn't really believe in all that stuff, even though he should.

"Anne, I'm not a real religious person, you might want to ask Sam to do that." Dean said. Anne smiled and grabbed his hand and made him stand beside her."Just close your eyes, you don't have to say anything. Just listen to me, and if you want to add anything, then add something, just wish her peace and happiness. That's it." She said. Dean nodded and closed his eyes."Sarah died too young because of people being stupid and just reckless. God, could you protect her and send her to heaven and forgive her for hurting all of those people? She just wanted them to feel like she did. I know what she was doing was wrong, but at least she was saving other people's lives by hurting the bad guys. She's one of your angels, and she's special. Let her rest in peace." Anne said. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean. She wanted him to add something, he could tell. He cleared his throat and thought of something nice to say about this little girl.

"Uh, I haven't prayed in a long time. I might as well pray about someone else, other than myself. Sarah was just a little girl, she didn't deserve to die at her age. She deserves to be happy, wherever she's at. I hope she's happy." Dean mumbled. "Amen." Anne said and she smiled a bright smile at Dean. They started to walk back to the Impala."What?" Dean asked."That was just fine. Just fine." She said and kissed his cheek. Dean was so confused, they were fighting and now all of a sudden she was being sweet to him? She confused the hell out of him, but if she wanted to play nice, he was fine with that. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that we took care of ghost girl, what are we going to hunt next?" Anne asked cheerfully. She walked over to Dean and sat down on his lap because she knows that it bothers him. He didn't seemed to be bothered though, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stayed very calm."I'm not so sure that Sarah is taken care of…someone else was killed last night." Sam said. Anne looked at Sam confused.

"But we salt and burned her bones…how is she still alive….dead. Or…you know what I mean?" Anne asked. Dean laughed at her and thumped her nose. He always liked to cause her pain because she would get really mad and fight him back.

"Ow Dean!" She yelled and smacked him hard on his head. He laughed and tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't get up."Well, Annie when a sprit doesn't leave the earth by salt and burning, there is a significant thing that is keeping her here, like a piece of hair, a fingernail, clothes. We just have to find it. You should know that little girl." Dean laughed. Anne rolled her eyes and smacked him again. He chuckled real loud and patted her back."Listen guys, maybe we need to check her mother's house." Sam said."Good idea. Let's go." Dean said. He put Anne down from his lap and they all got into the Impala and went to talk to Sarah's mother.

The Impala pulled up in the bad neighborhood. The thugs and drug dealers were making all of them very uncomfortable. Anne all of a sudden started to laugh hysterically. Dean looked at her threw the mirror in the car."Anne..you okay?" He asked with one eyebrow raised."I've been hunting scary things all my life, but being around a bunch of drug dealers and gangsters it just scares me more than anything. I find that very funny." She smiled. Dean and Sam laughed."People are crazy, I've said it before, I'll say it again." Dean said."That's the truth." Anne replied. Dean kept driving until they got to Sarah's old house."Is this it? You sure? Because if I get out and get shot at because I'm at the wrong house, I swear to God…" Dean said."This is it. " Sam assured him. Dean and Sam got out of the car. Dean came over to Anne's side and opened the door."You are coming right? I'm not leaving you alone in my car. They will steal my car and you." Dean said and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car and walked to the door and knocked on it. Sarah's mother came to the door. She looked like a big time drug addict. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked really skinny, like a cancer patient.

"Sorry bother you, but are you Ms. Daniels? We are from the FBI, and we're here to ask you some questions about your daughter Sarah." Dean said. They held up their "badges" and showed them to the lady. "Come in." She said. They walked inside the place, and Anne thought to herself that she wouldn't be surprised if she was doing crack in here, or meth or something like that, but all she saw was a few pain pills on the counter."Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" Ms. Daniel's asked."No thanks. We're gonna get right to the questions. Do you know who killed your daughter?" Dean asked. Ms. Daniel's sat down and took a deep breath.

"Yes, he was a part of a bad drug deal. He meant to shoot someone else, but Sarah got in the way. She was riding her back through the neighborhood, I told her not to that it's dangerous, but children sometimes don't listen." Ms. Daniel's said and smiled a sad smile. Anne felt so bad for this woman, she wanted to reach out to her and tell her that she can change and make her daughter proud."Is that man still alive?" Sam asked. Ms. Daniel's shook her head no. Of course. Sarah already took care of him. I kind of wanted to laugh at the guy, he got what he deserved.

"No, he was killed a while back. He got shot just like my daughter did. It's kind of funny that it happened that way." Ms. Daniels said."It is. Do you have anything of your daughters? Like a lock of hair, clothes, or anything? We would like to use it for evidence ." Dean said.

"Um, I have a old hairbrush that she used to brush her hair with." Ms. Daniel's said."That's nice, it will work." Sam said. Ms. Daniel's looked really sad but she went and got the brush anyway and brought it back to Dean and Sam."Here you go. It's all I have left of her. So please bring it back." Ms. Daniel's said with tears in her eyes. Anne stood up and hugged Ms. Daniel's. "We will give it back as soon as we're finished with it. Your daughter was a special girl, and she will be at peace soon, but you can't keep torturing yourself over her death, she would want you to be happy. And healthy." Anne told Ms. Daniel's. Ms. Daniel's hugged her back."Thank you child. Thank you." She said through tears. Anne let go of the woman and smiled and they walked out of the house.

"I thought you were gonna hand her a pamphlet from your good ole' church." Dean joked. Anne rolled her eyes, and got really mad. Dean had no right making fun of her religion."Dean, don't make fun of my religion." Anne warned."Okay, whatever. Let's just get the hell out of here and then burn the hair." Dean laughed.

They got back to the motel, and Dean took out a lighter and burned the hair. Maybe Sarah would be in peace now. They hung around to see if there was any more deaths, and there wasn't. Dean and Sam almost forgot to give Ms. Daniel's back her daughters hairbrush. Anne grabbed it from the desk it was on, and she walked out to the Impala. Dean looked at her and saw what she holding in her hand. He smiled because he couldn't believe how much of a good person she really is.

Dean and Anne walked up to Ms. Daniel's porch. They banged on the door. She came to the door and she looked better. She didn't have bags under her eyes anymore, maybe she was off of the drugs, for her daughter."Um, here's Sarah's brush. Thanks for letting us borrow it, it really helped us." Anne told the woman. She smiled and took the hairbrush from Anne and held it in her hands."Thanks for returning it to me. You know, Sarah would be happy if she was alive right now." Ms. Daniel's said."Why is that?" Dean asked. Ms. Daniel's looked up at them and smiled."I took your advice young lady, and now I'm no longer blaming myself for Sarah's death, in any way. I'm off of the drugs, and I'm going to move out of this neighborhood and get a decent job." Ms. Daniel's said. Anne smiled and thanked herself mentally for getting to this woman. Then she thanked God.

"She would be very happy and very proud of you." Anne said."Thanks for everything. I wish you wonderful people the best of luck." Ms. Daniel's said."Thanks. Have a nice day." Dean said. They waved and they walked out of the house and started walking back to the Impala. Dean was so confused, how did Anne have that ability to change someone like that? All she did was tell her that Sarah would love for her to be happy and off of the drugs. Dean turned around and looked at Anne. She was just so beautiful, and sweet."What?" She asked. Dean smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her lips. Anne was shocked and backed up."What was that for?" She asked."Your one special girl. That woman changed because of your words." Dean said. Anne laughed."No, that woman didn't change because of me. She changed because she decided to. " Anne said. Dean shrugged."You still influenced her." Dean said."Well, if I did, it helped. Sarah's resting in peace, and now I'm going to go take a nap." Anne smiled. Dean nodded and they got into the Impala and Dean sat there for a while before he drove off. Anne looked at Sam and Dean and laughed.

"You know Ellen said that this case would be very dangerous, and we didn't even get one scratch, the girl didn't even bother us. So she sent y'all after me for no reason. " Anne laughed."Well, we came and we helped you, and we were a hell of team." Dean smiled."We were, but I like to work alone." Anne said. Dean got this really mad look on his face.

"Well if you want to work alone, more power to ya. " Dean said and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is sort of a Thanksgiving fic, being that Thanksgiving is tomorrow & all. Enjoy! **

They pulled up at Harvelle's Roadhouse. This would be Anne's stop, where she would be getting off and leaving the Winchester's. Did she really want to leave them? Dean and Sam and Anne walked into the bar and was very happy to see Ellen and Jo."Hey boys! How'd everything go?" Ellen smiled and poured the boys a beer. Anne was lost in her confusion right now so she just went to the back of the room to look for Jo. Jo was like her sister, and she could tell her stuff and talk to her about these things, she would be honest with her.

"It went great. We salt and burned the ghost, Anne pulled some religion crap on the Mom and now she's living right." Dean said and took a swig of his beer. Ellen frowned at him."Dean, don't talk about religion like that, you know how Anne is." Ellen said."Yeah, I know how she is. I don't care." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why Dean was being a dick.

"Dean Winchester, if you are gonna talk to me like that, then fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But I expect to get respected." Ellen said sounding like a mother. Dean smiled."Yes m'am. I'm sorry." Dean said. Ellen smiled and looked around.

"Where is Anne at?" She asked.

"She went back there." Sam said pointing towards the back room.

Anne knocked on the door and Jo came to the door."Hey Anne! Your back! How did it go?" She asked. Anne walked into their room. Anne and Jo share a room, when Anne isn't hunting anything. When Anne doesn't feel like being the hero, she hangs here at Harvelle's Roadhouse with Ellen and Jo and all the hunters that are passing through.

Anne sat down on her bed and looked around at how she fixed up the room. Jo and Anne hung posters of their favorite singers, and bands all over the walls, and the room actually looked nice."It went good. We got the ghost. But, I'm dealing with other problems right now…" Anne said. Jo looked at her and then realized what she was talking about.

"Which one? Dean or Sam? Probably Dean." Jo laughed. "Dean. It's just I'm not supposed to want to be on the road and hunt all the time like they do, but now all of a sudden I want to, and I'm not supposed to like Dean like back then. " Anne said.

"Anne, if you want to hunt, go do it. Don't let me or Mom stop you. And If you want Dean Winchester for God sake's you can get him. Don't let people hold you back. " Jo told her. Anne smiled, but then thought of what Ellen might think."But what about Ellen? She would worry so much…" Anne said."Mom will be fine, just as long as you check in with her a few times. " Jo said."Okay. Well, I think I'm going to try working with them. It might be a good thing." Anne said."Good luck! " Jo said and hugged her.

Anne and Jo walked over to Dean and Sam and sat down. Ellen looked at them curiously."What were y'all doing?" Ellen asked. Dean smirked to himself, probably having perverted thoughts."We were just talking, Jo gave me some advice." Anne said. Jo smiled."What kind of advice?" Ellen asked."Yeah, what kind?" Dean asked. Anne looked at him and smiled."I'm tired of working alone, and I want to start hunting with you guys, if you want someone to tag along. She said that I should do whatever I want to do." Anne said. Ellen looked shocked."Are you sure that's what you want? " Ellen asked. She smiled and nodded."Well, we have room for you." Dean said and smiled at her."Good." She said."Well all I have to say is, you boys better protect her. She's like a extra daughter, I'm not liking her leaving." Ellen said with tears in her eyes. Anne got up and walked behind the bar and hugged Ellen. She was like her mother, and she would miss her.

"I'll be fine and I'll check in every now and then. I love you aunt Ellen." Anne said smiling through tears."I love you too sweetie." Ellen said.

They left Harvelle's Roadhouse after they said goodbye to everyone. Anne hated to leave her _family. But she had to grow up and go. They drove out to a motel, and paid with a fake credit card and went inside the room. Sam went immediately in the bathroom to take a shower. Anne and Dean were left alone in the room."So why did you want to stay?" Dean asked. Anne smiled and walked over to him and stood very close to him."Because, I like the older brother." She winked. Dean laughed and touched her face and kissed her lips gently."Well maybe I like you too." He said. "Good." She smiled._

_Anne stood there and protested and protested about having Thanksgiving. She wanted to cook a turkey and everything. She was a good cook, but Dean thinks that they should just skip thanksgiving or just eat out for thanksgiving. They have better things to do than celebrate what they have to be thankful for."But Dean, I'm a good cook." Anne said."I know, but I think it's pointless." Dean replied."Dean, we could use a short break." Sam said."I hate being double teamed. Okay, we'll do it." Dean said. Anne was very happy she leaned against the driver seat and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean smiled, you could tell that he was happy._

_They got to the motel and Anne had bought some food to make and serve. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the three of them."I wish Dad was here. " Sam said."Me too." Dean said as he turned the football game on. Anne was preparing the small turkey and humming a song to herself. Dean promised that he would get a nice place to stay this time, they usually stay in terrible places, but this place was nice. It even had a waterbed and Dean loves waterbeds to death._

"_I'll get us a beer." Dean said and walked into the kitchen after watching Anne for a while. She was so pretty. She had on a cute blouse and a pair of snug blue jeans and she had a apron tied around her waist. Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist."Dean…I'm trying to cook. "She said."I'm not bothering you." Dean mumbled while smelling her sweet scent._

"_Yes you are, I need to put the turkey in the oven." She said. Dean released her and grabbed two beers and walked back to the TV. Anne smiled ,she was very happy. "Is the food going to be done anytime soon?" Dean asked. Anne rolled her eyes, she does that a lot since she met Dean."Not yet, Dean." She said and went over to Dean and sat down beside him and watched some of the game._

_The food was finally finished and Anne sat the table and the boys went and got the food and they all sat down and they just looked at each other."Anyone wanna say what they are thankful for?" Anne asked."Food, beer, my brother, ladies, and sex." Dean smiled. Anne rolled her eyes once again."I'm thankful for my life, and my family, and for the half of the world that is good." Anne said. "I'm thankful that we're all still alive." Sam smiled."That sounds great, let's eat." Dean grinned and started eating. Anne watched the boys eat, she couldn't believe how these two great men came in her life. She was very thankful for them. She ate her food and they all watched the football game._

_It was night time and Sam had already went to bed. This time they had separate rooms. Everyone needed a little privacy at times. Anne took a shower and came out wearing a oversized T-shirt. Her hair was curly from the water and it was still dripping wet with water. Dean was wearing nothing but boxers and he was lying on the bed. Anne walked over to the bed and crawled up under the covers. She laughed at how weird the waterbed felt. Dean faced her side and stared at her. Anne felt awkward and she turned to face the wall. Dean laughed and turned her body back towards hi and kept his arms around her waist."Thanks for the food. It was great. " Dean said and kissed her. She kissed him back, and she enjoyed the kiss. She ended up on top of him kissing him, and his hands went up her t-shirt and rubbed her back. He pulled her hair out of her eyes so he could look at her._

_He turned her over on her back and settled down on top of her and began to make love to her. It was like the first time, but better. She made him feel like a man should, and he made her feel loved. The way he touched her made her shiver. "Dean…" She called out. He kissed her neck, and her lips and all of her body. When their love making was over, they lied in bed tangled up together. Dean caressed Anne's cheek admiring her features."Your beautiful." He said."Your sexy." She said."You know you just committed a sin." Dean said frowning."I know." She said. She looked like she didn't care, but deep down she was guilty. She promised herself she wouldn't do something stupid again, but she just felt like this was right, and she felt like she loved Dean. He's crazy and a smart ass a lot, but she loves him."Don't worry about it, your still a great person." Dean said and put his arms around her. She smiled and they fell asleep peacefully._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written to this story in a long time. I haven't written in a long time because I got writer's block, but luckily it's been cured, somehow. So, I hope you like this chapter.**

Anne slowly opened her eyes the next morning. It was still early in the morning, and the sun hasn't come up yet. She was still naked from last night, that amazing night with Dean. She wanted to feel guilty about it, but she couldn't. She always told herself that she wouldn't have sex before marriage, and the first time she met Dean, she did. After that she promised herself that she wouldn't do it again, until she meets the man she's going to marry. Then Dean shows up, and she's back in bed with him again, he has that ability.

She stares at him sleeping, his chest lightly rising. Up and down. Up and down. She wraps the sheet tightly around her and moves over closer to him and lays her head on his chest. Why can't her life be simple? Why can't she just be happy with a guy she really likes? As if Dean could read her mind, he wakes up and wraps his arms around her real tight like.

"Mornin' beautiful." He mumbles. She looks at him and just smiles; she always smiled whenever Dean is in the picture.

"Good morning." She said.

"You're awake early." Dean said after he turned and looked at the alarm clock on the end table. He started to stroke her arm gently with his fingers, which made the butterflies in her stomach swarm. She couldn't take this feeling.

"I know, I just woke up, I think I'll go back to sleep." She said. Dean laughed and closed his eyes, and she could tell that he was asleep again. She sighed and fell asleep herself.

The next time she woke up, it was from Sam yelling at them to get up and put some damn clothes on. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to get an extra five minutes in.

"Dean, Anne, Ellen called, it's serious. It sounds like our kinda thing." Sam said. When is it not?

A few minutes later they were both up and done with showers and dressed. Anne, being a lady, was taking longer than the boys.

"Dammit Anne, why you gotta put that crap on your face? You look better without it. "Dean complained.

"Shut up. If you were a girl, you would do it too." She said.

Men just didn't understand, make up makes us women feel prettier. She could tell that Dean was getting really impatient. She grabs her stuff and puts it in her suitcase and looks at him.

"I am ready, don't have a cow." She said. He grinned and smacked her butt. She got mad and slapped the hell out of his head.

"Damn it, Annie." Dean frowned.

"That's what you get." Sam said as he walked into the room and grabbed his stuff.

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way." Sam told them. Then they left.

Sam told us that Ellen called. One of her buddies called and told her a bizarre, crazy story. He was a hunter, but according to Ellen, not too much of a good one, but he tries. Don Greene told Ellen that one day he woke up in the town he lives in; all the people were acting weird. They weren't even possessed, but they were acting like they were waiting on something to happen.

It was like that for 3 days straight. No one left their homes, answered phones, called anyone, they didn't even eat anything, get a wink of sleep, nothing. Ellen said it creeped him out. Then demons came along and possessed four of his neighbors and went on a killing spree. It was terrible. Most of the town folk is dead. Anne thought that was very sad, she felt really bad. Don's got a few survivors with him, and they have barricaded themselves in the Sherriff's station.

"So that's where we can find him at? " Anne asked. Sam nodded.

"Ellen told us to be careful." Sam said.

"And we will. " Dean said and turned onto a road leading to the town.

Dean stopped at a gas station to fill up the Impala. Anne and Sam got out to get some caffeine. Sam couldn't help but notice the man at the cash register checking Anne out. Anne acted like she didn't' even notice. Sam knew that if Dean was with her right now, he would get pissed. Sam paid for their coffee and a muffin and walked back to the Impala. Dean was leaned up against the Impala waiting on the Impala to fill up. Anne walked over and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks." He said and grabbed it.

"It's cold." Anne said as her teeth chattered. Dean didn't like her being cold; he wanted to warm her up. He took off his beloved leather jacket and handed it to her.

"No. Oh no. You would never let me wear this. It's like your prized possession." Anne smiled.

"Well, I'm letting you wear it. I don't want you to freeze your ass off. Just don't get it dirty." He winked. She noticed that Dean's attitude was improving since she came around. He was being more of a gentleman. She kissed his cheek and told him thanks and got into the backseat. Dean tried to ignore the feeling he got when she kissed his cheek. It was like a spark. He was Dean Winchester; he didn't feel sparks with women. He just felt sexual attraction. He shook his head and put the gas nuzzle back, and grabbed his coffee and got in the driver's seat and waited on Sam to get in the car, and then he drove off.

As soon as they arrived in Topeka, _Kansas. Dean and Sam couldn't help but realize that their 25 miles away from their__ home__. They also found it very weird that the demons were in Kansas too. Anne saw Dean tense up in the driver's seat. She leaned forward and put her hand on his arm to assure him that everything would be okay. Dean and Anne were like that, they were always assuring each other._

_"This town is weird." Sam said as he looked at how there was no one even walking the streets. No one even in a coffee shop. Nothing._

_"Demons have taken over it." Dean said. He pulled in front of the Sherriff's office. They grabbed their duffle bags, and they walked and knocked on the door._

_"Don Greene…is there a Don Greene here?" Dean called out. Anne looked around, this town was so eerie. A man came to the door, he looked very timid._

_"Who are you?" He said._

_"Dean Winchester and my brother Sam. And our friend Anne Smith. Ellen sent us." Dean said._

_"Oh, oh right. Hurry, come in. Before they see you." Don said and looked around with a paranoid expression on his face. They went inside the office and they saw everyone sitting around looking very scared._

_"So when exactly, did they all start acting funny?" Dean asked._

_"A few days ago. Then the demons came and possessed people, and the killing began. "Don said._

_"Why this town?" Sam said._

_"I don't know. " Don said. Dean looked at the faces of all these people, and he realized that he needs to save the survivors of this town._

_"Let's all stay together, if the demons come, we have equipment to kill them, send the damn things back to hell." Dean said._

_"Thank you so much, sir." A lady said. Dean nodded, and then Sam and he got off to themselves. Anne stood there just looking around absentmindly._

_"When do you think they will come?" Sam said._

_"Probably night. We'll just have to be on guard." Dean said. Sam nodded._

_ Dean tried to convince that Anne that it would be okay to sleep for an hour or two. He found pillows and blankets in a hall closet and he made a cot for her on the floor. Why was he being so sweet to her?_

_"Sleep. I'll be right here. Everyone else is sleeping." Dean said. Anne sighed and lay down and then she made Dean sit down beside her. The gun he was holding lay down away from her, but he would be ready to shoot anything that is coming in._

_"This town is shot to hell." Anne said._

_"That's what the demons do." Dean said. Dean looked over at Sam, he was staring at him with a weird expression his face. He would probably tell him later how he needs to tell Anne that he's loved her from day one, but what does Sam know? He doesn't love Anne. If he didn't, then what was feeling as Anne took her hand and placed it into his. His heart beat so fast inside. He held her hand, and double squeezed it to assure her to go to sleep. She was still wearing his leather jacket, it must've kept her warm all this time too. _

_ A few minutes later she was out of it. Dean watched her sleep. She was so beautiful; he noticed that he was still holding her small tan hand. He didn't want to let go, but he tried to, but she gripped it tighter. Sam chuckled from across the room. Dean looked up and glared at him._

_"Dean, you lov—"Sam started to say, but Dean interrupted. _

_"What do you know about love, Sammy? This ain't love." Dean said. This couldn't be love, Dean swore he would never fall in love and be like his Dad._

_"I don't know much, but I can tell. You're in love with her, and she's in love with you, I think. "Sam smiled._

_"We're just here for each other." Dean lied. Here for each other? Their always there for each other, no matter what._

_"Yeah right, that's not what was going on last night. " Sam said._

_ Dean didn't feel embarrassed, women loved him in bed. Dean looked at Anne one more time, the rise of her small chest, going up and down. Up and down. How could she be any more perfect than she is now? He touched her dark brown hair, it was so silky soft. Could he see his future in her eyes? In her angel face? Could he have a future? Did he really love the girl? The girl that he met years ago got mad drunk and slept with, Anne, the best night of his life. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes and tried to get her off his mind._


End file.
